


Hellacious

by smokalicious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I'm not very good at tagging, Sexual Tension, Some mentions of other ships, Stydia, Teen Wolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/pseuds/smokalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a popular college guy, Lydia is an awkward clumsy college girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why did it have to be Stiles?

Lydia sighed as her head leaned against her palm lazily. Why couldn't she like anyone else? Why did it have to be Stiles? He didn't even acknowledge her existence. Besides he had an on and off relationship with Malia Hale. It was off at the moment, but it didn't mean Malia wouldn't do everything in her frightening power to make it clear Stiles was hers.  
"You're starring again, Lydia." Allison said snapping her out of her pathetic day dream. She let out a frustrated groan and dropped her head to the smooth pages of her text book. She should be studying. She needed to study for her Greek Mythology finals. But, she was doing the exact opposite. She shouldn't even be focusing on Stiles and his chocolate brown hair... Five foot eleven. God, what was wrong with her? She wished she was the type of girl to carelessly go to frat parties and drink whatever with whoever. But, she didn't have it in her. She was Lydia Martin, an awkward little thing nobody cared for.  
"Why even bother with Stiles? What about Aiden?" Allison asked. Lydia stood up straight and rolled her eyes.  
"Aiden was a hookup from eleventh grade purely for mutual virginity loss. I've talked to him maybe six times in the past two years. He has lots of sex and I fantasize about having lots of sex. Mainly with fictional characters... But, still." She replied shrugging. Stiles was the only guy she'd ever had a crush on that wasn't from a book. He was... Unique even if he didn't let anyone see it.  
“Whatever you say, Lyds. I have to go, you can come with me or continue drooling at Stiles. Your choice.” Allison replied with a shrug as she gathered her books into her bag. Lydia had a lot of studying to do, and hopefully if she sat in a seat that didn’t point directly towards Stiles she’d be fine.  
“I have to study, but you go ahead and leave me all by myself.” She said as she moved her things across the table. She sat in Allison’s seat, her back facing Stiles’ direction, she wouldn’t allow herself to get distracted by him. Not anymore. She wasn’t some pathetic little girl who day dreamed over some stupid boy who didn’t even know she existed. She didn’t need any guy to make her feel good about herself, she had her books and her brains. That’s all she needed. But, she hated studying, so very much. She loved getting good grades and praise from her parents (even though that was a rare thing) but having to cram all of this damned college crap into her mind was frustrating. But, she managed to do it anyways.  
****  
Once she finished as much studying as her eyes could take, she felt exhausted. Her dorm wasn’t too far from the library, but she really didn’t feel like walking. Even though she knew she’d have to. She sighed at her phone, the screen read ten forty five. The library should probably have closed hours ago, but as long as she wasn’t harassed by a librarian she was perfectly fine.  
Pretty much everyone else had already left, even Stiles. She was glad of that. He was nothing more than a distraction for her. She didn’t want to lose herself in some pathetic excuse to talk to him when she knew she should get to her dorm and just sleep for days upon days upon hours. She had classes at eight am the following day. Times like these she wondered why she didn’t get later classes. Probably her mother’s stupid pressure saying, if you don’t start your day early you’ll be a slacker, what better excuse than class? Lydia was just glad she didn’t listen to her when she requested her to go to college closer to home. She wouldn’t last a day seeing her mother more often than she needed to.  
After piling her books and notes into her backpack she sighed as her eyelids felt heavier. Usually she wasn’t this tired so early. It was probably all of the endless reading she had to do. Copying down notes, misspelling easy words, getting frustrated and skipping over pages of her textbooks. She needed to maintain her grade point average, otherwise she’d never hear the end of it. She put her long, black, button up jacket followed by each of her plain black backpack straps and headed towards the door. It seemed awfully quiet out there. Maybe everyone was as tired as her. Tucked away in their nice and narrow mattresses. Why couldn’t she have just left with Allison? Ugh.  
She walked through the doors and froze at the sight before her eyes. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to, which she didn’t. She didn’t dare move a muscle at the sight. It was a wolf, it was larger than most and had dark fur and glowing red eyes. She didn’t scream even though it was just tickling the core of her throat, waiting to get out. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew if she screamed the wolf would attack in self-defense or something. She heard someone walking up, she looked over ever so slightly to see Scott McCall standing at the top of the small cement steps. His face wasn’t normal, it couldn’t be. She could just barely see it in the dim lighting of the street lamps. He had hair on his face and his nose… It was just plain out strange. His eyes were golden and his teeth were sharp as he roared. The wolf growled at him and he tackled it. Lydia wanted to run, she knew she should, but her legs felt like jelly. She’d probably fall if she tried to. It seemed like something that’d happen to her. Stuck between a fight between a wolf and a… Whatever it was Scott was, goes to leave, trips over a pebble, passes out, wolf eats Lydia.  
Then someone else shows up, just in the corner of her eye she can see him. She moves her head and inch and there he is. It’s Stiles, best friend to Scott. The guy she’d been fantasizing about for the past few years. He was probably here for Scott. She hoped he hadn’t come. Her dying was one thing… But him, she couldn’t deal with that. He didn’t know her but she cared for him. Even if he was just some guy that didn’t acknowledge her, she cared. She’d probably go out of her mind if he were to die.  
Then he slowly makes his way to her, she gives off a worried and fearful expression. He’s aware of the wolf attacking his best friend—no, his best friend is attacking the wolf. The wolf isn’t even fighting back, not really, he doesn’t bite or claw at Scott. It’s like he’s making fun of Scott. Each bite or scrape is nothing to the wolf. The wolf enjoys seeing Scott make a fool out of himself. But, Scott isn’t making a fool of himself. He’s winning and the wolf knows it. At least, Lydia knows it, and Stiles seems to as well. Even though he’s got the most fearful expression on his face, the ends of his lips twitch up. Lydia wanted to smile as well, but she knew it wasn’t a good situation. It was a terrifying one, she was losing her mind. She had to be. Stiles grabs her hand yanking his eyes away from the fight and drags her away from them, quick and swift.  
Once they finally reach his car and he scrambles her inside. She begins panting, she can feel her panic attack rolling in. She felt like she was going to explode. Maybe she would. She put her hand on her chest to try to calm herself, but it isn’t working. She felt like she could barely breathe. Her breaths get quicker and more ragged. Stiles said something, but she can’t remember what. Every single bit of noise going on in the background is fogged out.  
She felt his hands go to her cheeks, cupping them. She looks at him with her eyebrows wrinkled together in a worried expression. She can’t even open her mouth to breathe, she’s so worked up.  
“Shh, Lydia, shh. It’s okay, breathe Lydia, breathe.” He told her. But she can only barely understand him. His instructions aren’t working, she’s going to suffocate. It feels like her heart is just waiting to escape her chest and burst. Then, suddenly, he looks panicked. Then, his lips are against hers all at once, out of nowhere. She finally lets out a breath of relief her eyes widening at the feeling. Then they slowly sink shut, she chose to enjoy the kiss not rush it or get flustered and have yet another panic attack. She’d embarrassed herself enough for one day.


	2. Do you really think I'm so vain?

Lydia couldn't help but put her hands up to cup the back of his neck. This felt right, she'd run them kissing in her head multiple times. Frankly, she'd never expected it to be in the school parking lot after experiencing a wolf and Scott go at it right in front of the Library followed by her panic attack. But, it felt right. She couldn't tell if he felt it too, but she hoped he did. Even if he didn't maybe this was just the closure she needed.  
His breath was hot in her mouth, it tasted of chilly fries and strawberries but she didn't care. She liked the taste. His tongue managed to break the barrier her teeth subconsciously made. She allowed him in without hesitation. Their tongues pressed against each other for dominance, but she soon gave up. She didn't need dominance if she had Stiles. The kiss ignited her, it made wetness gather between her legs. She rubbed them together hoping he wouldn't notice. It was ridiculous for her to be wet after only a moment of kissing. But, she was. She technically hadn't had sex in three years—but she also technically had only had sex three times with one person in one night. She figured he'd noticed when his hand went down to caress her thigh. She let a moan slip, she couldn't help it. His hand on her felt so good. She couldn't explain it. His hand trails up her jeans and then stops and drops from her. He sighs and breaks the kiss pressing his forehead to hers.  
"What was...?" She began swallowing swapped saliva.  
"I read that holding your breath helps with panic attacks." He said swallowing as well. "When I kissed you, you held your breath."  
"Oh. Right. Smart." She said moving her head away. She didn't want to inconvenience him if he didn't truly want to kiss her. She wiped her hand over her mouth awkwardly and slumped back in the seat. "What was that wolf doing there? What was with Scott McCall's face?"  
"What you just witnessed was a... It was a werewolf. An alpha and his beta fighting. I don't know what Peter was doing here, he was probably just trying to taunt Scott. As always." He said letting out a breath. Werewolves? That wasn't possible. She'd read books about werewolves and heard myths, but the idea of them actually being real was insane. Maybe this was a dream, in no actual universe would Stiles know her name let alone kiss her.  
"I'm dreaming." She muttered and then began to speak up. "This is a dream, a stupid werewolf fantasy. It isn't real. Werewolves aren't real. I'm sitting in the library with my cheek to a textbook passed out. That's the explanation because anything else is fucking nuts." She said. She didn't hypervenelate, though, she knew it wouldn't make any difference.  
"You're not dreaming, Lydia." He said. He was facing her but she faced forward, not even looking at him.  
"You wanna know how I know this is a dream? Because in no sane world would someone like you know my name." She said. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What? How vain do you think I am? Of course I know you name, Lydia. We have two classes together and went to school with one another since the third grade." He retorted. Yeah, and I've had a crush on you since the third freaking grade. She wanted to say it but didn't, she didn't want to risk this wasn't actually a dream and make an ass of herself. He grabbed her hand and spread her fingers wide. She looked at him in confusion. "In dreams you can't count your fingers properly. So, just, count with me, okay?" She nodded. He pointed to each finger with his hand, one by one, counting aloud, five. She had five fingers on her left hand. So, this wasn't a dream. Unless her subconscious made up the finger thing. She didn't care. Even if it was a dream, she was experiencing it all in her head and that's exactly what she'd do.  
"I... I won't tell Malia if that's what you're all sweaty about." She said swallowing. She'd forgotten he had an on again off again girlfriend. Why did she have to kiss back? She wasn't that kind of girl. She didn't allow guys to cheat on their girlfriends with her. Even if it was Malia.  
"Malia? I'm not sweating because I'm worried my ex-girlfriend will find out I kissed some other girl," Some girl, that didn't hurt at all. "I'm sweaty because Peter the psychopathic alpha is at it with my best friend and I'm here in a car with a beautiful girl thinking about... I'm here with you like a coward not even trying to help." She fought back a smile at the word beautiful. She felt her ears heating all the way to her cheek. God, she was blushing, and it was obvious.  
"You're not a coward." She said.  
"If I'm not a coward how come I don't have the balls to help him?" He muttered biting his finger nails. She let out a sigh and moved his arm down. She'd seen him do it before, and his finger nails were creepily low. If he did it any more he'd probably bleed.  
"There's a difference between being smart and being a coward. Unless you're a werewolf I don't think you should go out there. This Peter alpha whatever guy is clearly insane." She said. He looked at her with glistening eyes, god his eyes were admirable. Usually she'd think brown eyes were average, but his managed to sparkle. She let herself smile lightly and he coughed.  
"I should take you to your dorms. Get you away from the werewolf crap. You don't deserve to get tangled up in this." He said. She nodded letting out a faint sigh, hoping he didn't notice it. She buckled his seat belt and gave him the directions. Basically she just told him which building she was in. It was all the way across campus so she was glad to be able to get a ride as opposed to walking a damn mile in worn down converse.  
She let her mind wander during the ride. She was having trouble processing the whole thing. Werewolves? Alphas? Betas? But what was the difference between the two? She knew an alpha was supposed to be like a leader of a pack of wolves but why didn’t Scott turn into a wolf? It didn’t make sense to her. Why hold back? Unless Peter was Scott’s alpha… Then it was—she couldn’t say understandable. Because she didn’t have an alpha given she wasn’t a werewolf. She supposed her mother was the alpha in her life. But, she didn’t feel like thinking of her at a time like this.  
Once they arrived in the back parking lot of the campus she rushed to get out of the car. She didn’t like being in confined spaces, it made her feel strange. She couldn’t exactly explain it. Oddly enough Stiles got out as well and put in the effort of going around the car to stand next to her. He stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and she licked her lips nervously. She had no idea what to say. It was like words were birds flying away from him. She wished she had a shot gun to shoot them down.  
“Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?” He asked with a small smile. She wanted to say yes—god, she really wanted to. But, she couldn’t put him through the trouble. Especially when Scott could be hurt. Scott should be his main priority here. His face dropped suddenly as he stared at something over her shoulder. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked back. There was a man walking towards them. He had a long black coat, grey pants, and a black shirt. His hair was just as dark as the rest of his clothes. Something about him set her off.  
“Lydia. Get in your car and drive away.” He commanded. She looked back at him and deepened her confused glance. It was his car, why would he want her to just take off with it? Who was the man? Why was Stiles so utterly terrified of him? “Lydia! Go! Now!” He practically shouted. When she tried to move her feet around the car towards the driver’s seat something clashed against her arm roughly. She was thrown to the cement of the parking lot. She felt as if her arm were going to shatter. Her head just barely hit the ground. She let out a groan and looked upward, trying to focus her vision.  
Stiles was standing before the man in terror. The man’s jaw opened revealing two rows of fangs, like the ones of a wolf. It had to be the alpha he was talking about. Peter. She let out a pitched scream as Peter bit Stiles. Actually bit him. Stiles crashed to the ground, blood everywhere and Peter smirked down at her. She closed her eyes for a moment, a split second, and when she opened them he was gone. She rushed upward not caring for the throbbing pain in her arm and scattered to Stiles. He was unconscious, or at least his eyes were closed and his pulse was low. His wound gushed out blood and she winced. There were many cars, but no people. She panicked—she’d never been in a situation like this. She had absolutely no idea what to do. What could she do other than call an ambulance? It was a normal thing to do, he was bleeding—she could say it was an animal bite and worry about Peter later. Nobody would believe her if she even uttered the word “werewolf”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're probably thinking-- No! I'm not going to make Stiles a banshee instead of Lydia. I just wanted to clear that up. Everyone's the same species as they are in the show... Or, that's how they start. ;)


End file.
